Sexe, Drogue et Magie
by Malicia-Snapy
Summary: Rien de particulier, deux âmes se perdant dans leurs envies, dans leurs désirs...dans le but de profiter enfin de la vie.   LEMON   OS TERMINE
1. Chapter 1

**Sexe, Drogue et Magie**

_« Sexe, drogue et Rock'n Roll. »_

Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Severus n'en avait aucune idée. Sexe...bon, ok, pas besoin de dessin. Drogue...néant. Rock'n Roll...si c'était des Bizarr' Sisters dont on parlait alors Severus devait faire immédiatement demi-tour.

Et pourtant, il était là, devant une étrange porte d'un couloir du septième étage du collège Poudlard, un morceau de parchemin dans la main. Seuls les mots _« Sexe, drogue et Rock'n Roll. RDV dans la Salle sur Demande. »_ y étaient inscrits.

Severus avait tout d'abord pensé à une mauvaise blague de l'un des cornichons ambulants qui lui servaient d'élèves mais piqué par sa curiosité maladive (mais surtout par son sadisme légendaire : raison de plus pour retirer 50 pts à un cornichon de la maison adverse), il s'était retrouvé rapidement à cet endroit.

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, il entra dans la salle qui était apparue devant ses yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit, c'était rien. L'obscurité totale.

Puis, il détecta une forte odeur de fruits des bois. Cherchant au plus profond de sa mémoire, il se souvint de ce parfum. Un parfum des plus délicieux d'après lui, mais venant d'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, il avait finit par le détester.

« Miss Granger... » murmura-t-il dangereusement, dans la pénombre.

Un feu s'alluma soudainement dans la cheminée, à la droite de Severus.

« Professeur... » murmura à son tour une voix, chaleureuse cette fois-ci.

Severus n'en cru pas ses yeux. Devant lui, assise dans une position des plus suggestives, se trouvait Hermione Granger, âgée aujourd'hui de 18 ans et des poussières, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, l'Héroïne du Monde de la Magie et la future Ministre de la Justice Sorcière. En deux mots pour Severus : Cauchemar Vivant. Elle était devenue son cauchemar depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, mais la fin de la guerre avait changé la notion de cauchemar de Severus. Elle était son cauchemar, elle le hantait le jour comme la nuit...ses rêves n'étaient fait que de cette jeune femme.

Lentement, Hermione se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le Maître des Potions.

« Puis-je vous débarrasser ? » demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

Elle défit sa cape sans attendre de réponse, et la déposait dans un coin de la pièce. Severus l'observait. Elle était habillé d'une courte robe à décolleté noire. Pieds nus. Severus observa plus longtemps qu'il ne le voulu les jambes fines et les cuisses fermes de son élève...pour finir sur un fessier des plus beaux.

« Le tableau vous plaît-il ? »

« Le tableau ? » répéta Severus, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de regarder ailleurs. « Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? »

« Vous ne vous en doutez pas, Professeur ? »

« Miss Granger, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos idioties ! Soit vous me dites pourquoi vous me faites perdre mon temps et je vous envois simplement chez Mr Rusard, soit je vous y envois avec perte et fracas, avec en plus une semaine de corvée dans les Cachots ! »

« J'ai envie de vous ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« J'ai envie de vous ! Là ! Tout de suite ! Maintenant ! »

« Miss Granger, vous n'y pensez pas... »

« Cela fait des semaines que j'y pense, Professeur ! »

« Mais...je suis votre Professeur ! »

« Plus maintenant ! Je viens d'accepter un poste au Ministère de la Magie...je passerai mes Aspics en candidats libres...nouveauté sorcière, à l'image des moldus. »

« Miss Granger... »

« Vous n'êtes plus mon professeur, je ne suis plus votre élève...qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de profiter ? Je sais très bien que vous avez envie de moi, vous aussi, Professeur ! »

« Plutôt mourir, plutôt que d'avoir envie d'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! »

« Vos piques ne me font plus rien, Professeur ! Tout cela n'est qu'une image, qu'un masque que vous utilisez pour vous protéger ! Mais je ne vous veux aucun mal... »

« C'est une idée de Potter ? Une petite blague, idée de ne pas perdre la main avant la fin de l'année... »

« Laissez Harry et les autres là où ils sont...j'ai envie de vous ! »

« Miss Granger... » commença-t-il, ne sachant plus comment agir.

Il en avait envie, lui aussi...mais merlin, il avait le double de son âge...il pouvait être son père !

« Carpe Diem, Professeur ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Profitons, sans penser à rien ! »

Lentement, elle brisa la distance qui les séparait, puis déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. Ce baiser était un peu gauche, mais elle doutait. Elle se pensait forte, elle était sûre de ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle avait peur qu'il refuse, qu'il la rejette, qu'il la laisse seule. Parce qu'au final, elle l'aimait, lui, le détestable professeur des potions.

Elle fut surprise de sentir les lèvres du Maître des Potions bouger contre les siennes. Il répondait à son baiser et celui-ci devint beaucoup plus langoureux. Lentement, il déposa ses mains autour de ses hanches, les massant légèrement, soutirant un soupir de contentement à Hermione.

« Es-tu sûr ? Pas de retour en arrière... »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais encore vierge ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

En réponse, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un nouveau baiser, faisant grimper leur température corporelle d'une dizaine de degrés.

Il déplaça ses mains sous ses fesses, et la transporta jusqu'au canapé qui avait prit place dans l'étrange salle. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles d'Hermione pour cajoler le cou de la jeune femme, pendant que les mains de Severus s'occupaient de les déshabiller tous les deux. Hermione se laissa faire, elle savait que c'était lui qui mènerait la danse. Une fois nus, Severus observa minutieusement la jeune femme qui se trouvait sous lui. Le mot « déesse » lui vint instantanément. Oui, Hermione était une déesse !

Il reprit son assaut et découvrit le corps de sa partenaire de sa langue. Partant de la base de son cou, il se dirigea en premier vers le mamelon du sein droit d'Hermione, qu'il lécha tel une divine sucrerie, faisant durcir le mamelon et soutirant des soupirs à la belle demoiselle. Puis, il s'occupa du sein gauche. Cette fois-ci, il mordilla le mamelon, espérant produire le même effet. Il fut heureux d'entendre un léger râle sortir de la gorge de sa compagne. Puis, il descendit d'un étage et arriva au nombril. Là, il mima l'acte, tandis qu'Hermione s'arquait, demandant plus...beaucoup plus. Ses mains n'étaient pas inactive, montant puis descendant le long du corps de sa « Déesse ». Les cheveux de Severus chatouillaient le ventre d'Hermione, qui n'était plus que gémissements. Severus accéda rapidement à la demande de sa compagne, ne pouvant lui même plus se retenir. Il glissa deux doigts dans l'antre humide d'Hermione, qui à leur contact, gémit un peu plus fort. Elle fit rapidement un mouvement de va et viens sur les doigts de Severus, réclamant plus...le réclamant lui, tout entier. Remontant au visage de la jeune femme, il en profita pour lui capturer les lèvres dans un baiser endiablé, tout en la pénétrant sauvagement. Ses vas et viens s'étaient de suite fait désordonnés et brutaux, les faisant jouir tous les deux très rapidement. Repus, Severus s'allongea aux côtés d'Hermione...oubliant qu'il se trouvait sur un canapé, il finit par terre, allongé sur un tapis de fourrure, sous les rires de la jeune femme.

Faisant semblant d'en vouloir à Hermione, Severus ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que sa compagne pour une nuit (ou pour la vie, qui sait?) l'avait rejoint et s'attaquait déjà à sa « monture ». Après quelques coups de langue, le membre de Severus reprit de la vigueur, et Hermione s'attela rapidement à sa tâche. Elle réussie à prendre en bouche les ¾ de son membre et fit de rapides vas et viens, donnant parfois des coups de dents sur la partie supérieur du membre de Severus. Ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage, il éjacula dans la bouche d'Hermione, qui prit son temps pour avaler la substance regorgeant de vies. Heureuse et satisfaite de son geste, elle vint se caler dans les bras de Severus, avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, elle découvrit un Severus Rogue différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. Il souriait...il lui souriait, à elle, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

« Dis-moi, ça signifie quoi : Sexe, Drogue, et Rock'n Roll ? »

« Expression moldue : ça se résume à profiter de la vie sans penser aux conséquences... »

« Alors, ça te dit, une vie pleine de « Sexe, Drogue et Rock'n Roll » avec moi ? »

« Laisses-moi réfléchir ? »

Pour seule réponse, Hermione se glissa sous la couverture, qui pendant la nuit, était magiquement apparue sur leurs corps nus.

* * *

><p><em>Parce qu'il faut profiter de la vie...avant que la vie ne profite de vous !<em>


	2. Coup de Gueule

**Hello le monde des Petits et Grands Sorciers/Sorcières en herbe !**

**Un petit message, si je peux me permettre...**

**Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à poster mon nouveau chapitre, qui n'est pas le dernier ! Normalement, il en reste deux.**

**Mais j'aimerai juste que vous vous rendiez compte des faits suivants (dont certains auteurs approuveront l'existence) :**

**- une fic, elle s'écrit pas en 5 minutes.**

**- mon dernier chapitre, je l'ai écris en 7 heures !**

**- la correction que j'y ai effectué a durée 2 heures !**

**- en tout, il m'a fallut 9 heures pour vous publier ce nouveau chapitre.**

**J'entends déjà au loin les moqueurs et ceux qui ne parlent que pour critiquer ce message.**

**Je pense juste, qu'il soit normal, si vous prenez le temps de lire les fictions des fans, de prendre 5 petites minutes de votre temps pour laisser une Review.**

**Tout ce qu'on souhaite :**

**- ça vous plaît ?**

**- ça vous plaît pas ?**

**- pourquoi ?**

**- qu'attendez-vous ?**

**C'est à ce moment là que les moqueurs et les critiques me balancent : « Si tu es lu, c'est déjà bien ! ».**

**Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça, c'est clair ! Mais je ne parle pas qu'en mon nom..je parle au nom de tous les auteurs...**

**On écrit parce qu'on aime ça...on aime être lu et on n'hésite pas à perdre 9 heures de temps libre pour vous faire plaisir...en échange, c'est quoi d'écrire une Review en 5 minutes ?**

**Merci !**

**C'était le coup de gueule de Malicia-Snapy...qui retourne à ses cours =D !**


	3. Réponses aux Reviews

Réponses aux Reviews suite au message :

amber1994 :

**Salut, merci pour ta review. Contente que mon OS te plaise, je l'ai écrite pour passer le temps et parce que cela faisait un moment que plus aucune fics sur Severus n'avaient été terminées.**

**J'essaye de faire comme toi, d'en laisser dès que je le peux, cependant, mes études et le rythme scolaire (je suis en licence) ne me permettent pas de lire des fics tous les jours. La plupart du temps, je lis les fics terminées, durant les vacances scolaires. Je comprends qu'on puisse oublier d'en laisser, mais je pense qu'il est tout de même important pour le moral de l'auteur de lui faire savoir si son travail plaît ou non, si c'est baclé ou au contraire, très bien construit etc. Cela nous permet aussi de nous remettre en question et de progresser, et non pas de rester dans une routine infernale qui, si ça se trouve, ne plaît peut-être pas du tout ! Voilà =). La paresse est humaine, oui, je suis d'accord mais c'est pour changer les choses que j'ai fait un copier/coller de mon coup de gueule de ma fic « l'Idylle de Severus Snape ». En effet, ce message provient surtout de cette fic, et non pas de celle-ci. Merci encore pour ton avis.**

Azzn :

**Salut, merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiètes pas, contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, j'aime quand les reviews sont négatives. Cela me permet de me remettre en question et de progresser...**

**Alors, je poste des reviews que durant les vacances (voir la raison dans la réponse de amber1194), mais j'en poste. Pas à tous les chapitres, puisque je lis que des fics terminées, mais à la fin, je donne mon sentiment, comment j'ai trouvé l'histoire, si la rédaction est bonne, simple et lisible etc.**

**Ensuite, ce « coup de gueule » est un copier/coller de ma fic « l'Idylle de Severus Snape ». Le chapitre précédent m'avait pris 7 heures d'écriture pour 10 pages words. J'écris pas souvent, je suis très lente mais surtout très méticuleuse. Certes, des fautes d'orthographe sont toujours présentes, et parfois même de grammaire (je déteste la conjugaison...) mais les sentiments des personnages, leur identité, leur façon d'être...tout est vu et revu sous toutes les coutures et forcément, cela prend du temps. Notamment pour le personne de Severus Snape : on a tous tendance à vouloir le rendre gentil dès le premier chapitre...or, c'est une chose qu'on m'a très vite reproché alors...j'ai pris en note les conseils qu'on me donnait dans une review négative (mais je les adore!) et j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus. Voilà.**

**Ensuite, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour les visites et les hits, c'est même écrit dans mon message. Cette OS a été lu par 645 visiteurs et 685 hits en 3 jours, je crois, c'est énorme ! Mais...une seule review sur toutes ces personnes, je tire la conclusion que mon histoire n'a pas été apprécié. Car il est simple de cliquer sur un lien, puis, au bout de 5 minutes, faire « précédent » parce qu'au final, la fic ne nous convient pas...**

**Je te remercie encore une fois pour ta review, en espérant que tu pourras lire la réponse.**

**Ps : C'est une OS donc pas de chapitre 2 en vu.**


End file.
